Of Fur and Musk
by The Slow Hand Muse
Summary: Nominated for Best Romance Alt Pairing by the Feudal Association. It's Kagome's 18th Birthday and not just any gift will do. The girls get her a surprise stripper, but she wouldn't have dared dream He would show up on her doorstep as that shocking gift
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the wonderful characters. I make no profit from this, only a sense of enjoyment. 

**A/N:** Yah, I know I'm horrible, I have other fics I'm in the process of writing too. But I've found I need chaos in my life, several projects at once gives me a variety to choose from, so when I get burned out on one I can work on another. Sorry this chap was so short, but it's just a teaser. Please read and review. First person to guess who the "Boss" is gets a cookie. grins.

The three girls gathered round the large desk, Ayumi taking matters into her own hands as she thumbed through the catalog. She looked onto each profile with a stern expression, despite the rubberiness of her own legs as she turned each page, only to be greeted with yet another gorgeous hunk of the male species. She'd long since bitten her lower lip and acknowledged the fact she was blushing just as bad as she would have done in her earlier years in High School.

Yuka peeked over her shoulder, her lips slightly parted and that faintly dazed look in her eyes at all the fleshy offerings. She rested a hand on the girl's shoulder to steady herself and swallowed involuntarily as Ayumi turned another page. Her eyes grew wide, a small gasp leaving her lips at the latest profile, "Oh my god, he's gorgeous," she practically drooled. Ayumi shrugged the girl off, taking another step away from her in a vain attempt at keeping some form of composure around herself.

"Guys, should we even be doing this," Eri piped in, moving closer as her eyes darted around the office building, looking for any potential threat or hazard as if everyone had the plague or something. She was the brightest of them all, her pale skin burning hot to the point she refused to even keep looking at the small portfolio. She's settled for looking indignant and blatantly ashamed to be in such a place.

There was a soft cough which alerted the girls once again to the receptionist behind the desk, a small elderly woman with graying hair. She offered them a sweetly professional smile, even her eyes glittering with that politely warm gleam that any good salesman had. Her voice was tender and understanding, thought not overly warm as she spoke, "I assure you, all our 'gentlemen' are strictly professional, they all have good records and are in." She paused, coughing again into her fist as she lowered her eyes, a genuine smile crossing her lips, "peek condition and very skilled." Her name tag flashed in the light, shiny and newly polished, the letters A L I C E crisp and neatly embedded into the metal.

Another gasp and Eri nearly lost her footing, her knees going weak beneath her at the thoughts instilled with those words. Her voice was a little breathy as she cast about for a place of refugee, her eyes spying a row of chair nearby that would do nicely. She quickly voiced her opinion, before even that gave out on her, "For heavens sake," she panted out, "it has been that long since she lost Inu...".

In unison Yuka and Ayumi's glances shot up, both girls boring daggers into their friend and cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. Frowns turned down the lips of both girls, but it was Yuka that spoke first, her voice high enough for her retreating her friend to hear, "That bastard never deserved our dear Kagome...".

Ayumi nodded in agreement, turning another page absently, not even paying any attention at all to the image on the paper. "We're getting her a stripper for her birthday and thats THAT." She nodded her head briskly, intently putting her foot down on the matter. Her word was law and damn anyone that was going to disagree with her.

Yuka leaned into Ayumi, drawing close to the girl's ear and whispering quietly as her eyes suddenly trailed across a man walking the opposite side of the room, heading off toward the elevators. "How about that one," she sneakily directed Ayumi's attention to her particular target. The man was lean, the well tailored suit fitted snug to his muscular frame work, but his every movement spoke of power and grace. A soft thud alerted Ayumi to the fact that she'd let the binder slip from her hands and hit the floor. She quickly retrieved the item off the floor, her cheeks flushing all the brighter in her embarrassment but she was smiling mischievously as she glanced back at Yuka who shared the same devilish grin.

"We want him," both girl spoke one after the other, each laughing that little nervous bubble to ease discomfort of the situation. The receptionist turned her eyes to look toward the elevator, letting them take in the sight of what man they had spied. She shook her head with a laugh of her own, her lips quirking into a sort of smirk at the two girls. She had to admit to herself they had good tastes, very good tastes at that. If only she'd been younger she would have gone after that herself.

"I'm sorry, girls, he's not available," a raised hand suppressed the beginning utterance of the whines that were forth coming from each girl, "The Boss doesn't do jobs anymore. But I think I know a suitable replacement." Both girl's blinked in shock and surprise, their facings falling into perplexed lines as they looked back toward the elevator doors, but the man was no longer present. They felt some bit of lose at that, it'd been like staring at the sun, and neither had had entirely long enough a look to satisfy their urges.

Grabbing up the binder, Alice turned quickly to the right page, to a man with a similar appearance, but nothing could match the majestic handsomeness of the owner. Ayumi nodded slowly and Yuka smiled brightly, clearly still pleased with the selection. "I guess he'll do," she teased, nudging Ayumi in the ribs as she gave a wistful sigh.

"Alright, girls, if you'll sign here and fill out the paper work I'll get everything started," Alice smiled sweetly drawing out the proper forms from the left hand drawer of her desk. Again that professional smile creased her mouth as she lead the girl's through the papers and fifteen minutes later nodding graciously she tucked away the order forms into the right envelope, "I'm sure you'll be very happy with Atsusa. Now do have a good day."

Collecting up their friend, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka left the building giggling intently among each other at the deviousness of their surprise birthday gift. Kagome wasn't going to know what hit her. The sound of their footsteps echoed softly before they faded completely away. Alice shook her head again at the audacity of that small group, she gathered up the envelope, tapping it across the desk to settle them uniformly before reaching for the seal.

"I think I'll handle this request myself," a cool and completely masculine voice sounded by her ear as the envelope deftly was snatched from her fingers. She was dumbfounded at first, her mouth forming a small O of surprise as she turned to look into the voice of her employer. He smiled at her, it wasn't a bright smile, just a lazy pull of the lips that seemed to melt even the coldest heart. She swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat and nodded in a automatic fashion.

"Uh... alright, sir," she managed to speak out, completely taken aback by the impromptu actions of her Boss, she hadn't even heard him come up to her desk or anything. She shook her head again as the man was already walking away, envelope tucked beneath an arm. This was a first for her and it slowly sunk in, she felt a spike of jealousy. Damn that Kagome Higurashi was going to be one lucky girl.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** It blows big monkey chunks but nope I don't own any part of the manga or anime of Inu Yasha.

**A/N:** Hmmm, I'm sorry to have disappointed so many willing readers. While I would gladly throw myself down and worship the ground that Sesshoumaru and InuYasha walk upon this fic is not dedicated to their hawtness. Morwenre gets the cookie for guessing right. _-passes Morwnre a big plate of double chocolate chip cookies.-_ This story is dedicated to the sexiness that is known as Kouga. For any who are in doubt check the links below, these artists have done a wonderful job in capturing the drool quality of the Wolf Prince. But do not despair, the Inu-brothers will be showing their silvery heads a bit later. Take out the space for the links.

www. deviantart. com/deviation/38715973/qo77&qKouga

www. deviantart. com/deviation/24588717?qo606&qKouga

www. deviantart. com/deviation/16583251/

**Chapter One**

It'd been so long since he'd last enjoyed the scent of her skin that he'd almost forgotten just how potent and soothing it was on his senses. It'd all but hit him square between the eyes when he'd caught just that little bit of heaven clinging to those three girls, she'd always smelled like the mornings and sweet innocence. Not the mornings of now but those of long ago, of the Sengoku Jidai. Was this really where she'd been all this time? Was this where the Bone Eaters Well had spit her out and locked her away from him and all those that had cared for her back then? It was a small hope, kindled and stoked further by the beginning utterance of that damnable mutts name. It just had to be his Kagome, there were just too many coincidences to account for.

He'd manage to not rip open the envelope the moment he'd snatched it out of Alice's hands, had managed to keep his composure though his curiosity was more than piqued, it was like a flea biting in a spot he just couldn't reach. And he was very desperate to scratch, this would be an unexpected pleasure, one he well couldn't afford to passover. As soon as the door to his private office was closed he'd brought the plain manilla envelope to his nose, the nostrils flaring delicately to see if he could again taste that sweetness on his tongue for but another moment, even if only fleetingly. A low guttural growl of frustration issued from deep within his chest, raised his ire and the small hairs at the back of his neck as he detected nothing, not even a lingering essence. A sharp flick of his tail and he strode across the room toward his desk, his steps carrying some weight causing the leather of his highly polished shoes to creek in his passing. It spoke volumes of his levels of agitation, for he normally made no sound at all, what a human gesture he almost smirked to himself.

Swiveling around in his high back leather chair he opened the envelop and spilled the contents across the flawless surface of his large mahogany desk, the wood so dark a grain that it appeared almost black to the untrained eye. He almost barked a laugh at the picture that lay at the top of the pile, he'd heard the secretary's words that this man could even be considered close to himself. Holding the photo between carefully poised clawed fingers an arrogant smile curled the edges of his mouth at the sight. Indeed this Atsusa could have been one of his pups by the looks of him. The man was lean and muscular, long dark hair and even possessed of that cocky grin that he himself was well known for. But the boy was only ningen, not a full blooded youkai, not even so much as a hanyou. So this simply wasn't good enough, not for his Kagome.

And just as his thoughts sank further toward all the ways he could greet her he spotted the small photo the girls had provided of his prey and there was no mistaking the dark hair, the clear blue eyes, the soft lips and creamy skin. It sent a rush of heat to his groin, made his heart pull in an all to familiar pantomime and set his mind to race ahead to what he would do to her once he got his hands on her. It was indeed the miko, yes, this was a pleasure he wasn't inclined to deny himself or her for that matter. All the other paperwork was meaningless as he held the photo aloft, lamenting the fact that it was only a head shot and nothing more. He'd missed the sight of those shapely legs an ankles in the too short contraption she used to wear.

Three days, thats all the stood between him and his Kagome, just three more days out of a couple hundred years.

_x X x X x X x_

It'd taken her forever and a day to get rid of them, she'd been adamant about not celebrating another passing year. Another day that only reminded her of what was lost to her, three years to the day since she'd first fallen into the Well and thrust into an uncertain destiny. She'd had almost three years of carefully balanced bliss dancing upon the edge of a knife with her companions, years of hardships that had etched her into the woman she was now. All the bad riddled with all the good that she'd wrought and the happiness she'd had in simply being close to InuYasha and the others. Her heart still ached, still felt heavy and yet empty all in the same breath because a single day had destroyed it all. It only took one moment, one folly to topple the whole set of dominos and bring about her ruin. One blasted moment of uncertainty and pain to make her fall to her knees and wish for death.

She pushed back the tears and the memories threatening to claim all her senses as it'd so often done these days, it'd only been two months since that ill fated day. Grabbing for the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a rather large slice of birthday cake Kagome forced all those dark images back into the little box deep within her. A single tear managed to slip past her defenses and slide lazily down her cheek as she set the plate and the pint onto the counter in her small kitchen. With the back of a hand she wiped at it almost angrily, silently chiding herself for being no better than the girl she used to be. She wasn't going to let her depression, her grief consume her, she was a lot stronger than that. Hell, she'd fought demons and actually killed, she was strong, she just had to remember what that courage felt like. The silver haired hanyou's image floated up through her memories, his smile warm, his golden eyes shining with happiness at seeing her. He'd been her strength, or at least part of it, he'd been the pillar she'd lent upon. And now, now that she had to learn to stand on her own two feet she wasn't so certain she wasn't going to crumble away to dust.

"InuYasha," the word was little more than a whisper uttered between tight lips, barely registered as a pain shot through her chest, lanced straight through her heart and swept outward in waves of desolation. Like a pebble dropped into still waters the power rippled and spread out from her, cascading out and out. It was carried along with a power she'd forgotten existed, and her mind was too numb to register the all too familiar feel behind it. To set upon her own thoughts to even wonder at the tiny burst of heart centered in her heart where an extra pulse had been added to the beating of her own.

"Stop it, stop it, Kagome," she spoke softly reaching for the fork and taking a rather sizeable bite of chocolate cake. There was nothing better than drowning your sorrows in chocolate and that was exactly what she was intending to do. She closed her eyes, let the rich flavor of dark chocolate, so thick and slightly bitter rest on her tongue and then slide down her throat washing away any other sense but the divine enjoyment of decadent indulgence. This she could get into, she smiled brighter as she dove into the ice cream, added the flavor of mint and the coolness of the cream to the already glutinous delights dancing across her palate. Mmmmm, heaven.

_x X x X x X x_

He'd raised his hand to knock on the door, but then something swept over his body, a pulse of energy that called to him. He knew this call, he knew the delicate taste of that whispering energy like the caress of a lover. It was the Shikon no Tama, it was a sensation he knew intimately well having been in possession of two shards within his legs for such a long time. He'd fought tooth and nail to keep them out of Naraku's grasps but in the end all his effort hadn't made one bit of difference. But to feel it now was a bit confusing, for surely it could not have still existed. They'd all assumed she'd made her wish and the jewel had vanished, but that wasn't right, with a certainty he was keenly aware of he knew first hand now that that was not even remotely true. This might complicate matters, he looked down the hallway of her apartment building first right and then left wondering just how far the awakening had been felt. It raised the tiny hair across his arms and send a quiet shudder down his spine.

Whatever happened though, she could handle it, she was the protector of the jewel and quite capable of holding her own. Pushing his worries to the side he breathed in deeply, catching her unearthly scent drifting from under the door, it was mixed with sorrow and comfort and all the elements that surrounded her. It sang like a siren's song begging for his attention bidding him enter and finally to know some peace, it made him drunk with each inhale but his mind was focused on his goal... on his prey. Cool and collected he adjusted the brim of his hat, positioning it down to cast his face into shadow and conceal his identity for the moment. The game was about to begin and it sent a thrill of anticipation through him in hot rolling waves. It'd been a while since the excitement of a conquest was upon him, since any one woman had caught his eyes truly other than for a rutting. Oh, there would be that, but he was going to take everything she'd be willing to give, even if he had to persuade her to do it. No more hesitations this time, no mutt to get in his way, no need to stand in the background and adore from a distance, though she'd always known his affections. Once more he raised a hand to the door...

_x X x X x X x_

The knocking startled her out of whatever daydream she'd fallen into, images of silver haired hanyous had been running through her mind as she mulled over her ice cream and cake. A deep frown creased her lips as she looked across her small apartment toward the door. If Ayumi, Yuka and Eri had come back she was gonna kill them. She debated ignoring the damn thing in favor of moving into the living room and immersing herself in the movie she'd rented, some sappy bit of fluffy girlie flick she couldn't remember the name to, it would be good for a decent cry and allow her to forget. But just as she'd taken a step the knock came again, this time a little more insistent. With a deep sigh she crossed the floor heading for the door, completely forgetting the fact that she was only in a t-shirt that came only to midway up her thighs and a pair of white cotton panties beneath.

"Go away," she yelled at the door, vainly hoping that who ever was there would be intimidated into leaving with the irritation in her voice, "I don't want anymore visitors tonight." She purposefully shuffled her feet and made noise to hint further at her agitations about being disturbed. She was half tempted to pick up the nearest item and toss it unscrupulously at said door. She stopped just a mere foot away, eyes darting down to watch the shadow beneath the door. It never moved or shifted, so maybe she'd just imagined someone was there. Her mind oft did run away with her in times of distress. A soft bubble of nervous laughter left her lips at the pure and simple silliness of it all.

Blessed silence, it hung heavy in the air but it soon was shattered and the knock came again. She was quickly getting beyond even her point of patience as she stomped the rest of the short distance and yanked open the door, her mouth opening to give a proper tongue lashing to whomever was on the opposite side of that fragile portal. But her voice caught in her throat and a pink flush quickly set to her cheeks as she smiled apologetically at the officer standing just beyond her door. What the hell was a policeman doing at her residence at this time of night she wondered. "Umm," she stammered, her tongue suddenly glued to the roof of her mouth. She ran a hand back through her hair in a nervous gesture another bubble of laughter leaving her lips before she managed to find her voice once more, "w..what can I do for you officer?".

The man shifted his weight, his hands hooked into the belt at his slender waist, all composure and quiet resolve as he drew his gaze unknowingly across the sight of the miko. A sudden heat went searing through his groin at the mere vision of her, so scantily clothed, so sweetly naive with the gentle flush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. He knew she'd caught herself before she'd exploded on whomever was apparently enough of a git to bother her at this hour. He let a faint smile touch his lips but it was so faint that you would have had to really look to see it as he cleared his throat and tried to make his voice sound flatter than usual, as not to give away his game. It would be over if she recognized the low growl of his usual cadence, at the least the enjoyment of what he had planned would be.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he managed to reply in a slow silken drawl, "routine check, you mind if I come in for a second. I'd rather not discuss private matters out here in the hallway." All gentleman, his voice was friendly and warm, just another mask, another means to an end. Now to see if she would take the bait, but then he knew she would, she was kind-hearted and had so much faith in her fellow man. And after all he was a servant of the justice system, here to serve and protect the people. It'd been the perfect disguise, not to mention a lot of women really did enjoy men in uniform.

"Umm.." she began to stammer once more, her mind quickly catching up to her eyes and the present sense of time. Okay, baka, let the nice Officer in now. "Sure thing," another smile greeted the man though this time there was nothing false about its nature as she held the door open for him a hand raised in a sweeping gesture of welcome. She continued to stand partly in the door so that when he went to pass her his shoulder brushed against her own body, sending a fine line of electricity between them. Another soft blush had quickly spread to her cheeks at the contact as she quickly closed the door and tried to put some distance between her and the man. What the hell is wrong with me lately? She rubbed her hands up her arms trying to dissuade the goosebumps that were rising across her flesh at the simple contact.

Another faint smile graced his lips when he knew she wasn't looking, when she'd turned her back on him and moved further into the room toward the kitchen. He lost himself momentarily in simply watching the gentle sway of her hips and her firm behind as she walked. The mix of soft lighting and his own eagle sharp eyes gave him the outline of her genteel form through the white shirt. His eyes trailed her movements as she turned and leaned against the counter promptly taking up a fork and savoring a bit of cake. She wasn't giving him her full attention, she'd let her guards down. Sloppy, he thought to himself, in the past she would have sensed his aura the moment he'd entered the building. Now, now she seemed to not even have bothered to keep the alertness that had been drilled into her with so many years of combat and running from one tiny death to the next. He liked it better this way, it gave him the element of surprise after all.

"Excuse me," she remembered herself swallowing down the sweetness on her tongue and brought her clear blue eyes to watch the man as he looked about her dwelling. His movements were slow, deliberate and non-threatening as he moved to stand between the kitchen and the front door. "What did you need, Officer?" she asked in a polite manner coming to stand on her feet and not look so frumpy hunched over her tempting indulgences. Absently she ran a hand through her dark lockes wondering at the mess she must appear, her self conscious nature rearing its ugly head. Worrying at her lower lip she waited patiently, or at the least as patiently as she could manage, for him to respond. Maybe she should offer him some cake, she half turned toward the other counter where it lay in a medium sized glass container. Manners first, she chided herself flashing the man another faintly embarrassed smile, "Would you like a piece of cake, Officer...?" She inclined her head to the side slightly, she had failed to get his name. Since when had she grown so careless?

"No thank you, ma'am," he brought up a hand to wave off the offer as she turned away from him again busying herself with something or other. The soft chink of dishware filled his ears along with her subtle movements about her kitchen, each and every gesture giving way to the unease she was feeling. Little did she know, her discomfort was only beginning. "I've been sent out to warn people about a sexual predator in the local area targeting young women much like yourself," his voice was nonchalant, even casual in its blunt straight to the facts type of manner.

A lump had suddenly wedged itself into her throat at his chilling words, she coughed and sputtered for breath as the full reality of them sank into her mind. Rushing to the sink she filled a glass with water and downed the mildly chilled fluid to ease the strain and sudden dryness in her own mouth. After another half glass she managed to find her voice, turning wide and frightened eyes to the cop now standing just a foot from the entrance of her kitchen. "H. Hopefully you have some idea who he is right?." A soft tremble ran through her body, a fine line of fear that such a thing could even be possible in her apartment building.

Her fear was like a fine wine coating his tongue and sending a thrill of excitement through his own body, but unlike her he'd manage to keep the shiver from coursing through his body so openly. Breathing in deeply he suppressed the growl building deep in his throat, control, he needed control his youkai was hovering just beneath the surface calling for him to begin his chase, to further the hunt and make the prey run fleeing with terror. Her breasts were rising and falling more rapidly now as she tried to remember how to breath again and he could see the tiny pebbles of her nipples straining against the material of her night clothes. She was faintly excited, so some part of her remembered what it was like to feel the anxiety being faced with the unknown and the horrific. It flamed his own arousal, burned across his skin with a mixed need for sex and the pangs of hunger. The intoxicating dismay was a heady lure, it spoke to him of warm flesh, juicy meat to be eaten and devoured, to be ripped asunder with claws and teeth. Forcing his youkai down he concentrated on pulling her own scents around him like a security blanket, pulling him mind away from the idea that she would be food. His Kagome was never to be that. The brisk scent of morning dew and soft breezes soothed that depraved part of his ego and brought his mind clear once more.

As if in slow motion she turned fully to him, watched with morbid fascination as he tilted his head just the tiniest bit up toward the light and brought into view the brilliantly dazzling smile that drew his lips wide and exposed the perfectly white teeth. It was a devilish grin, filled with some dark amusement that she didn't seem to understand. "Oh yes, ma'am," his voice was slightly mocking, the slow drawl melting away into a low and purring growl, "It's ME." Her heart skipped a beat sent a sharp stabbing of pain lancing up along her arm. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think past the fear threatening to choke the life out of her. Adrenaline alone carried her to the sink and grasped the nearest weapon she could find, a sharpened butcher knife. All conscious thought had fled, giving her only instinct to run upon as the energies in her own body responded also to the direness of her dilemma. The blade began to glow with a soft pink light, the scent of purification filling the air around her with its deadly promise.

He'd anticipated her react even before he'd thought of just the right way to goad her into a state of panic. Which made his next motion and words all the more startling to the poor confused woman. His fingers danced across the brim of his hat, nimble fingers gently pushing it back and away as he inclined the rest of his face to the light. The disarming grin had never faltered and it only seemed to match the mischief clear and present in his deep blue eyes as he tossed the hat off of to the side. A halo of dark hair cascaded down around his handsome face, gently wisps floating down over strong shoulders, moving as if they had a mind all their own. His stance was relaxed despite the murderous glare in the miko's eyes.

His voice was a low masculine purr holding an edge of a laugh, "So... Kagome." A husky chuckle escaped his lips then as the woman wavered on her feet, her body held still, unable to take the next steps that might have saved her very life. " You ready to be my woman?"

It'd all been too much on her system, her heart a thundering symphony on the verge of stuttering to a stop, the blood pulsing in her ears and the lack of air as she tried to breath around the mind numbing panic. But that voice, those words, they'd stopped it all, had thrown her over into the abyss and down headlong into the darkness that had been curling up around the edges of her vision. Somehow she'd manage to throw the knife to the side before collapsing to the floor, it would have just been her day to fall upon it, to kill herself over something so pathetically simplistic. That was life for you, full of unexpected twists and turns but she neither heard nor cared as sleep sucked her down into rapturous nothingness.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Alright here it is, another full chapter and no longer just a teaser. Please as always read, REVIEW and enjoy.

Chapter Two

Silk over flesh, the softest whisper of material, inescapable, unperceivable but all too real. Slowly, her senses came back to her. She felt heavy, oh so heavy as if some great weight suddenly were pressing down upon her, drowning her down in the mire of drowsiness. With it carried a heat, almost comforting running through her limbs, clouding her mind to what might have been important. She was forgetting something, vaguely she was aware as the fuzziness pulled at the edges of her vision. Each breath seemed sweeter than the next, the aroma of sandalwood filling her nose... wait... she hadn't been burning incense. 

Jerking her head up, her blurry eyes took in her surroundings, it was still her apartment but the lights were dim and everywhere she looked burned candles, the smoke of each wick rising to join the rapturous intoxication of the herb. A shiver traveled up her spine, a sharp pulsing of nerves that speed her breath, brought her around more fully to her situation. She knew who the culprit was that had done this, her anger began to bubble scalding just beneath the surface as she struggled to rise, but to no avail. One deep breath and then another, she wasn't going to panic again, it was hard to concentrate around the hazy atmosphere. What the hell was going on? She was going to get answers, or there was going to be hell to pay, that she was sure of at least. Centering herself, a sense of calm quickly spreading through her along with that seductive heat, giving her definite focus.

"KKKKKOOOOOUUUUUGGGGAAAAAA," she called out in a raised voice, the irritation clearly stated in that one simple word. She'd still been of a mind not to scream, didn't quite want to alert the neighbors, at least just yet. Pulling at her bonds only brought to light the fact that she was tied rather securely to a chair, legs bound with a bit of silken rope to each leg and her arms clasped behind her. The ties were firm enough to keep her bound and in position but not enough to mark her delicate flesh as the silk slid across her wrists, sent tantalizing sensations up along her arms, drew a small gasp of surprise from her throat. Everything around her enticed her senses, set her body to a timbre that she felt it had no right to be in, not if she could help it, not if she could fight against it.

Warm and slightly cloying, his breath whispered across her ear from behind as he answered, a husky tone to his words, though they still seemed to carry that amusement from before, "You remembered my name, I'm touched." A sense of pride coursed through him at the ensuing shudder from the young miko, she was already beginning to squirm and he liked that, more than he wanted to admit aloud. It gave her scent stronger definition, all the changes of emotions, the play of fancy in her mortal frame, telling him more than mere expression could ever conceive, stronger even than body language. Because an individuals personal essence could never lie, not to his nose. Delicately he ran his tongue up along the outer lobe of her ear, unable to resist the temptation of tasting her at long last.

"Untie me NOW," she fumed, suppressing the urge to shudder once more at his very forward advances. Her emotions were warring within her, torn between gripping tightly her anger and slipping into the animalistic feel of that fleshy digit gliding across her ear. For the moment she liked her displeasure more, it kept her head clear when everything around her wanted to make it less so. The soft melodies of some techno dance song played, an unearthly beautiful voice mixed with the pulsating beats of electronica. In another state of mind, she might have considered it romantic, alluring... but she was after all tied to a chair. Turning those rich brown eyes to the side, she tried to follow his movements, willing herself to glare daggers of deadly intent at the frisky youkai, to keep any hint of the lascivious spark from their depths.

"I don't think so," his presence was a warm fluttering over her body as he moved around her slowly, making sure she was keenly apprehensive of where he stood in relation to her own position, "I quite like my balls where they are.". A low masculine chuckle rang in her ears as the color flooded to her cheeks again, a soft flush of carefully repressed rage and unfettered embarrassment kissing her flesh. Biting down on her lip, her mind raced over the thousand of possible insults that could have left her lips, she'd learned quite a few in InuYasha's presence, but none seemed appropriate to her as she considered them. Fustration was quick to build within her, leaving a dull ache in the center of her lower back as her body tensed in its confinements, straining with little substantive effort against the bindings.

"SIT BOY," it'd just poured out of her mouth, old habits die the hardest, her courage and her conviction in those two words, brimming with her power but alas, no answering thud, only the cadence of hearty laughter answered her enblazened command. Groaning softly she dropped her head, let it hang in despair and tangible annoyance, a wash of sudden sorrow carried through to her mind with the realization of her mistake. Thick gentle waves of hair spilled forward, whispering daintily over her shoulders and casting her face into shadow, hiding it away from her seemingly mocking companion. "What do you want with me, Kouga?" self defeat clear-cut and palpably flavored each hushed word as it left her mouth, she didn't even spare the politeness of making eye contact as the question formed, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. He was toying with her, and she knew it, she'd never known him to be so depraved in his adorations of her, but now he was needlessly provoking her. While her demons had plagued her uselessly, his presence seemed to bring them to new states of life, to make them into corporeal things that clawed and scratched at her. It had been so much more manageable when none of them exsisted anymore to keep the torments at bay, to push them back and down into the hollow of her exsistance. Now that she stood face to face with reality, it wasn't so insubstantial a task to prod the darkness of it back.

"No kotodama rosary," his voice was close again, next to her ear, but the delicate brush of heat from his breath invoked no response from the young miko, left the tension between them obese and copious. His emotions had always been written clearly across his handsome features, he'd never had the presence of mind to train his expressions like some of the other noble youkai. The following frown deepened his scowl as he gazed down upon the young woman, her scent had shifted dramatically and not into a scope that was pleasing to his schemes. Delicately he reached for her, his hand brushing her hidden cheek, a very soft movement before he cradled the side of her face in against his palm, the pad of his thumb running lightly over the corner of her eye trying to sweep away those small tears threatening to flood from those deep brown depths. The lengths of her hair tickled across the back of his hand and arm as he soothingly caressed the side of her face.

His every movement was slow, sensual as he came around to face her, the hand never departing as he lowered himself into her lap, pressed the hard line of his body against the softer, giving flesh of her own. Sharpened claws delicately fluttered over her flesh, evoking mixed reactions of excitement and fear, brought her breath gasping from her lips as his hand moved back stroking back into her hairline and over the back of her neck. He'd lowered his own head, an echo of the sorrow her own posture had conveyed. She could not help the soft shiver, the flood of sudden warmth at the nearness of his body on herself, the pressure of his muscular frame resting atop her splayed thighs. Turning her head into that simply caress, she allowed herself a moment of comfort in the arms of the Wolf Prince, allowed everything else to slip from her mind and her heart.

Taking advantage of the opening she'd presented, he lowered his visage further still towards the stretched plain of her exposed throat, allowed his mouth to hover laboring for breath over the delicate pulsing of her heartbeat. Fingers intertwined in dark locks, he subtly pulled her head more to the side, stretching the line of her throat taunt to his appraisal. She gave a small whimper as he moved that luscious mouth just above her flesh, ghosting a promise of epicurean delights in it's wake. Not once touching the now shivering miko as he buried his nose just behind her ear, nuzzled so very softly in against her, his nostrils flaring and absorbing the heavenly scent of her hair and the skin just beneath. She could feel his excitement, evident and unmistakable pressing against her stomach through his pants. Arching her body involuntarily, her mind was soon becoming clouded once again, hazy to the purpose of her distractions, her angers, her lamenting.

Hushed, he finally spoke, the sound of it muffled in against the shell of her ear, bringing goose bumps to rise across her arms, the small hairs at the back of her neck standing in attention of the deliciously tingling of that husky voice rumbling through her ear, "Didn't you ever just think that maybe I wanted you?." He labored to control his breathing, to bite back the urge to do what lower things in his body wanted, he wasn't going to be thinking with that head alone. "Didn't you ever just once think that I truly did want you for my own?" A small confession, filled his voice with raw emotion, a play of arousal, desire, open ended affection as he nuzzled in against her again, drowning himself in the bliss of her perfume.

"Oh, Kouga," was all she could manage to moan, to put to vocalization through the haze of his sudden and overwhelming need. She could feel it along her very being, whispering with tantalizing hands through the darker recesses of her mind where images of his past self frolicked upon Shikon enhanced legs. The whole of it and not once she'd ever considered the honesty of his proclamations, the true and shining depths of his devotions to his cocky words, "Take care of my woman," he'd say with that self satisfied smirk of his after handing over care of her well being to InuYasha. It was hard to think, harder not to feel as her body arched, strained against the bonds that held her firm, but still she managed to rub herself against his heat, to drink in the solace and venereal effects of him. "I never thought…" her cheeks flushed in sudden abashment, awash of shame and embarrassment at her blatant ignoring and utterly barefaced mistakes. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the wonderful characters. I make no profit from this, only a sense of enjoyment.

**A/N:** Thank you for those that took the time to review. I have tried to break up my paragraphs to make things a little easier to read. I hope ya'll like it. I always seem to connect my writings to music, and when Kouga is dancing "_Second Bite_" by _Marco V_ is what's playing when I envision the scene. If you'd like to hear the song check it out, http//profile. (just take out the space) 

_HentaiJane_: Thank you for your support and I'm glad you enjoy the story, even if I'm horribly slow at producing chapters. Merry Meet!! 

_KooKooKitty_: For the sake of this fic, no Kouga didn't know that Kagome was a time traveler and if he'd sensed her earlier than this, of course he would have gone after her. b egrin /b I do know he was always vocal, but Kagome never gave any thought to him since she was in love with InuYasha, but since InuYasha is supposedly gone... well that just opens up new possabilities.

**Chapter Three**

Half lidded eyes slowly turned to the youkai, her facial features softened with that blissfully drunken expression of longing and undisguised need. Languidly her eyes fluttered shut, long dark lashes coming to rest delicately on pale slightly flushed cheeks before she drew them up, her mouth slightly parted. Her delicate mouth glistened ruby as she ran her tongue across her lips, trying to dissuade the sudden lump in her throat making it so hard to breath past, a feeble attempt made all the worse as he moved his cheek against her own, rolled his lips across her flustered flesh and found the waiting portal of her mouth. Without so much as a thought she'd submissively parted her lip to allow him entrance.

His teeth played lightly over her rosy flesh, nibbling and suckling at her lips, teasing at the edge of her mouth with his tongue. He could hear the stirring of her lungs, the intake of her breath with the beginning of a moan and choose to dip his tongue into that honeyed crevice. His kiss demanding as he lapped at the roof of her mouth, skittered over her teeth and her own tongue hungrily devouring anything and everything she willingly offered to his ambitious probing.

His fingers trailed across her cheek, searing heat left in their wake as he retreated from her. The music had changed somewhere in the mystification of the moment, the enchanting female voices giving way to a male voice, the beats picking up in tempo but no less bewitching in it's appeals. A soft moan of disappointment left her lips with his departure, her eyes becoming less cloudy as she formed the question burning on the tip of her tongue.

"W..what are you doing?" Another round of low masculine chuckling echoed softly in her sensitive ears, his face once more alight in that almost arrogant mien, the playful spark returning to the deep blue midnight of his eyes as he began to move to the music.

"I'm going to give you your birthday gift now," his voice was nothing more than a low growl, his mouth quirking into a mischievous smirk. "Well, your friend's gift," he added in as his nimble movements carried him back enough so he could make sure she could see all of him clearly.

"What… what gift?" her sense of reasoning was quickly coming back in upon her, the doe color of her eyes sparking with realization. How'd he know about her birthday? What the hell? Did he just say it was a gift from her friends? She raised her head to protest, her lips parting with the forming of her objections when his movements caused her to pause in stupefied silence.

He'd done nothing more than sway his body in a slow rhythm, a well toned arm flowing up and drawing a slender finger across that cocky mouth of his to invoke her stillness. She'd always thought sensual had only been a term to describe the way a woman danced, but she'd been so very wrong as she watched the way his body flowed with the high tempo measurements. Her eyes seemed hypnotized by the gyrations of his slender hips in the dark blue slacks, couldn't help but see the outline of his erection through the material. He was turning, throwing his hip into a swing that brought him around, his tail keeping perfect pace with each of his lascivious steps.

Another faint moan crawled from deep within her throat as she visualized running her hands over that taut backside, her nimble tongue finding just where his spine ended and his tail began. Would it be coarse she could only vaguely wonder, or soft beneath her explorations, would it tickle her nose if she were to bury her face in it and scent him like he'd done to her own hair? She'd always wondered if that tail had been real or if it'd only been part of the fur wrap that he'd sported back in the Feudal Era.

It invoked an irresistible urge to feel it, just as she'd done with InuYasha's ears when she'd first met him. Another swipe across suddenly dry lips and her eyes were drawn up as he brought his body round full swing, his tail swaying playfully along with each graceful tread to the flowing harmony. Clawed hands rested lightly upon narrowed hips as they rocked, keeping her eyes centered at his groin. His lips twisted in a satisfied grin, a flash of fang at the innocence and open awe of her expressions.

She could neither hide her pronounced excitement nor the soft wonder colored in shades of ardor drawing her nipples tight and straining against the flimsy fabric of her night shirt. Those brilliantly midnight eyes darted down her form, peeked between her splayed thighs catching sight of the darker stain against the crispiness of her white panties, sent a rumbling through his chest as he slowly drew his hand up his body, purposefully drawing her attention to them.

One by one with a delicate snip of razor sharp claws the buttons of his officer's uniform were sent flying to places unknown. But her eyes never wavered, her mouth slack, her mind dumbfounded at his actions, at the art of the gift he offered to her in the name of her friends. His pace was almost torturous in her own mind, that lazy path upward, his fingers lingering at the last button. Teeth firmly biting into lower lip, she urged him to more with her thoughts and her eyes, pleading for the hint of more. He just couldn't stop now, not like that, she had to see more, had to see what came next.

The smile gracing his lips was almost feral in intensity, his teeth flashing white in his amusements and pride at the way his little miko reacted. He'd lingered at the last button purposefully slow, had toyed and teased till he could see the begging in her face. With a soft _pop_ the last button came free under the precise cutting of his talons. A small wisp of air announced the release of a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She'd half expected him to throw open his shirt and reveal fully that muscular expanse of tanned flesh to her vantage, but to her disappointment the leisurely seduction of his striptease continued.

He gripped either side of the blue shirt loosely his body swaying, his shoulders rolling as he lowered himself, those toned legs parting and the knees bending to support his weight as he swaggered suggestively. A heartfelt groan passed her lips, conveying to him her impatience, but it only pushed him to heighten the game. Inch by terrible inch the material parted with his ministrations to finally expose the smooth and toned expanse of a perfectly tanned chest, his nipples only a few shades darker than his flesh.

Perfectly balanced upon the balls of his feet, she idly wondered when he'd lost his shoes and his socks, even the arching of his feet as he tittered and rocked seems to heat her core to scalding. The way he thrust his body was almost obscene, so powerfully built, she could just imagine the feel of him between her legs, buried hilt deep into the aching pulse low in her stomach driving her to such indecent thoughts.

"You're an evil fucking bastard, you know that?" she voiced, her tone a pitch higher, though it was as if she'd been speaking from far off, the words almost distant as they fell away from her lips. She had to admit to herself he was damned good at what he did.

The very air vibrated with the roll of laughter, so assured and commanding of attention as he slid the shirt down either side of his firm shoulders alternating pulling the fabric from the band at his waist. "I know you love it," his husky voice carried to her ears, so cocksure and egotistical. She rewarded him with another maidenly blush, no faint flush of color but a shockingly crimson coloring to her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.

It only seemed as though every time she gathered enough wits to herself to ask her questions he did something new to muddle her mind and make her forgot what was burning on the tip of her tongue. She forced the question out without a second thought, determined to put it out there before her mind was completely gone, before the pullings of his body completely dominated her senses of reason and self preservation.

"Why… why haven't I sensed you till now or anyone else?", her eyes glittered in a mix of emotion, her lust only adding more depth to the liquid fire of those drowningly deep brown orbs.

Her tongue felt heavy, like lead in her mouth as the music carried him into the next moment, his shoulders gracefully rolling as he worked his way back up to his feet, the baby blue shirt caught in the crooks of his arms, the rest fluttering around him loose and free. Somewhere in her pondering his nimble hands had undone the clasp of his belt and with a flick of the wrist she found the thick leather pulled from his pants in one smooth gesture. She could smell it strongly, let it fill her senses, that musky scent that expensive leather held. Forcing her eyes up, she let them rest on his soft seeming lips and waited for his answer, tried not to lower her wandering gaze till he did.

Cocking his head to the side, a spill of dark hair whispered across his face, cascaded down over that muscular chest even as he drew the leather upward, tracing the contours of his stomach and his sculpted pecs. Narrowed down to slits the blue of his eyes darkened as a low and dangerous growl crawled from deep within his throat, rumbled through his chest with a hint of laughter, "I'll answer all your questions, my Kagome," a simple quirk of the lips and he'd thrown a look at her so intense she couldn't help but squirm, it was that purely male look that told spoke of those lurid things to come "But not until I've finished with you."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, bit down on her lip to keep the whimper from leaving her throat at the unspoken animalistic vows. Struggling once more she tried to pull her legs together, but found it impossible. The fervor of her body was centered there, slowly consuming her from the core up like flames licking up over her flesh and devouring her with need. She didn't entirely think she could blush any brighter and for so long as she adverted her eyes from his face, his teasing leading her back into the play of his hands over his form and what remained of his attire.

"I repeat… your such an evil fucking bastard," but her voice was a little too shaky for her own liking, a little too fast as it left her lungs and trembled through her slightly bruised lips due to her own restrainments.

**A/N:** I know another evil ending, but it's out quicker than I usually do. Hopefully the next continuation will as just as quickly.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the wonderful characters. I make no profit from this, only a sense of enjoyment.

**A/N:** Ya'll demanded it, so here it is, the latest debaucherous chapter in my little story. There will be one more chapter after this and that's it, my pretties. I'm not quite satisfied with the end of the chapter but I do hope ya'll will enjoy it anyways. I love comments so leave some, mmkay? **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Chapter Four**

He was still poised upon the balls of his feet despite having risen as he'd drawn the leather sensually tracing a path up his own body. The muscles in his legs strained and moved like water beneath a velvet exterior as a quick step and snap brought him a step closer to her.

Drawing in another shaking breath, she could again smell the scent of that stronger masculine musk, mixed and entwined with the fragrances of incense and the beads of sweat clinging to his bronzed skin. Her eyes narrowed down on one such droplet gliding naughtily down his pec and towards a small pert nipple. Involuntarily her tongue betrayed her again, ran in a slow line across the swell of her lower lip in hunger at tasting him.

Her vision blurred around the edges as she focused all her intent on that one sweet little rivulet of his exotic movements, the accumulation of his dancing, it'd drawn closer, so much closer. Her body tightened, arched off the chair, thrusting her own aching breasts further into the air and rubbing with delicious friction against the cotton night shirt as she strained forward.

What she must look like, her expression clouded over with lust, softened and playing with an all-consuming fascination and drive as her tongue spilled from her lips, arched on it's own outward, forced to a tip as he drew nearer still and allowed the digit to brush across the hardened nipple. That bit of salt on her tongue was suddenly heaven as she pushed again drew the extension of her intentions over the tip once more, savored the headier taste of his sweat coated skin.

A low moan echoed through the room, harmonized with the music, added it's depth to the tension so laden in the air with wanton energy. She'd thought it was only her own voice vocalized in pure unadulterated bliss at the bit of his essence washing down her tongue and being memorized by the nerve endings. How wrong she'd been.

That toned expanse closed in on her, allowed her to press her lips in a kiss so intimate over the pert little nub. A shudder wormed up her spine as strong arms fell around her head, nimble fingers brushing the hair from the sides of her face as something thick and steadier than flesh glided over the back of her glistening tresses, her neck and tense shoulders. The leather pressed firmly into her shoulders and upper back enough to make its presence well known, but her mind was gone as she secured her teeth around that pebble and pulled.

Control was quickly spiraling from his hands into hers as his breath sped with the flustered beat of his heart, all semblances of restraint were quickly fleeing with each flick of her tongue across his flesh, each and every gentle nibble of those pearly teeth the ultimate undoing of his whole game. 

He didn't care; all that matter was the feel of her against him as he pressed closer to her heat, against the unearthly sensation of her mouth. His mind raced to lower places where he'd prefer her to kiss, to fondle and envelope with a welcoming blaze of teeth and tongue but this would do for now.

"Kagome," his whisper was an intimate fondle, purred from deep within his chest as his own back arched in revolt to self control, allowed her to sweep her tongue across the taut muscles, "my… Kagome."

Dancing was a side thought, his sensual tease forgotten and tossed aside like a cheap piece of clothing as her lips seared a path across his pectorals and found the other nipple rigid and waiting to be lavished with her affections. His form loomed over her, the warmth of his body, his aura engulfing her as he lent over her his nimble hands caressing the stiff leather over the graceful plains of her back, slipped lower over her curvaceous backside.

Her teeth clipped sharply, incited a low and guttural growl in response as her own body shivered, an electricity vibrating seemingly through her very blood stream, tingles and goose bumps crawling along her flesh where the belt passed. She'd been right, his taste on her tongue was more than she could bare, so salty and almost foreign. For a moment it brought to mind another taste, another male's musk, but she quickly stowed it away, concentrated all the harder on kissing lower. 

Maybe all youkai and hanyou had this exotic taste, silver hair flashed across her vision for a brief moment, brought a sweetly whispered sob floating over the Wolf Prince's flesh as she drowned the memories away with the feel of the youkai over her.

An artful caress of the tongue alighted across his ribs as she traced the contour with her mouth, but she found her movements further hampered by the bonds and the subtle shifting of Kouga just a step away from her, just so teasingly out of her reach. Half-lidded eyes rolled up to the wolf in a quizzical manner, a succulent pout making her lips into a perfect cupid's bow. Hadn't he been enjoying her attention, didn't he want more, because she certainly wanted more.

"My turn," he breathed in a rough growl that set her body on edge, made the coil low in her belly tighten still higher.

"Kouga," she half managed, the vocalization of it a low moan of desire and questioning, before he lowered his mouth over hers, swallowed whatever words would have split out that delicious little opening.

"I love it when you say my name like that," practically purred from deep within his throat as he caught her lower lip in his teeth, so very carefully kneading it between sharpened canines.

"St..o..p," her voice was breathless between each fierce claiming of her mouth, his tongue invoking a small game of cat and mouse as she tried to catch it and hold it with her own tongue and hungry lips. The leather pressed harder almost bruising into her ass, cupping and cradling it as he plundered her mouth; thrust his tongue in an intimate play of what would soon come.

"Stop teasing me," she moaned into his mouth, as her doe brown eyes glittered with a heady passion, the whole of her body begging in a way she just couldn't bare to bring to words. Her cheeks flushed bright crimson again as she squirmed beneath his intensity as he pulled away, meet her gaze with a heated predatory stare.

Oh yes, indeed he was wondering just what she tasted like, and he intended to find out. His senses were on fire with the want of her, the perfume of her sex calling to him like a half starved animal craving sustenance.

"Oh yes, ma'am," rolled from his lips in a low manly chuckle, his expression way too pleased as she was reminded just what guise he'd come to her in.

The baby blue shirt hung free from only a single arm, but it wasn't to last as it was unceremoniously discarded. The top button of his pants lay open exposing a trail of darker hair low along his stomach and disappearing into his pant line. His cock strained painfully against the restraints of those slacks, bobbed as the little miko whimpered at the sight he offered. 

The coy look was wiped from her features; that innocent little face painted in a new light of lust and yearning. Disheveled and wild, her dark hair fell in around her body like streams of obsidian, brushed over her shoulder, down over her aching breasts and burning into his mind such indecent carnal recollections of her.

A soft whimper escaped Kagome as he tilted her chin up pressed his lips in a sweetly gentle and affectionate kiss to the underside of her throat. She could feel the vibrations of a growl reverberate over her flesh, made her wetter in a way she didn't quite fully comprehend. She wanted to jump out of her skin when his hot lips slid lower and his mouth covered her throat, his teeth digging into the tender flesh as her pulse jumped to meet the stroking of his tongue.

Everything in her wanted to submit to him in that moment as he held her throat so vulnerable, the threatening growl that issued next terrified and excited her. Sharpened canines lightly pierced skin, applied pressure against the fleeting beat of her thundering heart with a demanding she couldn't deny. Baring her throat fully to his teeth, her silent submission was complete.

Mine. All his thoughts centered on the one word as he asserted his dominance over the petite beauty giving her body over to his ministrations. Possessiveness and pride welled in his chest at her reaction, at the baring of her throat, at her complete and total surrender to his will.

"Mine," he echoed in a soft and dreamy voice filled with the rolling of distant thunder like an approaching storm.

Dabbling his tongue into the little dip in her throat he delighted in the desperate little whine that formed on her pouting lips. Clawed hands caressed up her naked calves and thighs, gently leaving trails along her pale skin, the pressure hard enough to turn the skin shades of pink but not enough to pierce or bleed. With hot breath he ghosted downward, kissed just over her collarbone, a fleeting contact before he moved lower still, his mouth hovering just over her breast bone still fully concealed beneath her meager coverings.

Turning her head up to the ceiling, Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted as if she suddenly couldn't draw in enough breath to satisfy her lungs. Her chest heaved, pined to be touched by his mouth even as it remained floating a hairs breathe just over her left breast. The silk at her wrists itched and rubbed, tiny sparks of pain numbing her hands as she pulled at the restraints with a faint mewling.

He could be just as provoking as she could, just as tantalizingly teasing as his teeth fastened to the pert little nipple protruding through the cotton. The beast inside of him howled triumphantly with the lusty moan that hung heavy in the air, so very pleased indeed. As a babe his lips pulled and suckled till the peak of her breast was tight and the white shirt dampened with his kiss. Better would have been her taste without the interference of man-made material, but it invoked all the proper responses.

Moaning against her breast he flicked his tongue harshly over the tip in tormentingly slow strokes. His hands moved higher, fondled and kneaded her creamy thighs, close enough to feel the heat from her dripping core, how he longed to partake of it. Soon, he promised himself.

Just as his mouth fastened again around her breast and sucked a hand found that most sensitive of spots between her thighs, ground his palm against her groin feeling the moisture soaked panties. Her body bucked and trembled beneath his touch as he applied more pressure, rubbing in a steady rhythm and coaxing a series of eager moans from Kagome.

It was all she could do to not thrust her hips forward enthusiastically, but it felt so good the double sensations of mouth and hand stimulating her body. Biting down on her lower lip she barely contained another haggard moaning of his name from being confessed. Should she be more bold? Why shouldn't she? Dignity be damned, her sexuality was only another part of her, something she should have openly accepted.

"I," her voice trembled, her body shook as he found the other neglected nipple and sucked it into his mouth with bruising force. She could feel the brush of his teeth, feel the ripping of her night shirt beneath his canines, "need…".

"What do you need?" was nothing more than a husky growl uttered against the underside of her breast as he nudged it with his face, nuzzled down into the warm valley between her cleavage. A hand smoothed over her ribs, razor sharp talons tearing through her shirt and raising welts across her delicate flesh. 

"What do you need?" he growled again, the tone dangerously laced, promising such animalistic diversions as she sucked in a breath, shuddered helplessly. That wonderfully talented hand had slipped beneath the drenched material of her undergarments and touched her naked pussy.

"I.. I need more, please," she begged, shamelessly shifting her hips forward to receive his touch against her bareness, his fingers gliding wetly over her slit, persuading the pinkish lips to part hungrily to his advances.

He nudged up under her chin, nuzzling down into the curve of her neck as his voice came out in a low husky whisper scorching across her flesh, "You mean like this?" To accent the last spoken word he slipped a finger past her opening and into the tightness of her body.

"Oh kami, yes," her body bucked, slammed forward to take that sinfully delightful sensation deeper, her inner muscles clinching and releasing, pulling trying to keep that finger within her painfully aroused pussy.

A smile broadened across his mouth, brightened his eyes with a level of approval and such capricious amusement. But he knew his little miko couldn't see his expression, could only feel each touch he offered up instead. His lips found her throat again, flicked his tongue over the imprint of his teeth from before as he drew his finger out as if he had all the time in the world, adoring the way her body tensed and tightened for him.

Her efforts were to be rewarded, this little vixen, such innocence on the outside and wickedly lecherous on the inside. As he reached the crown of his stroke he brushed his hand up over her swollen clit, made another series of whines sing through the room before he shoved not one but two fingers into her fast and deep.

Her breasts heaved, quivered against him as his claws racked further up her ribs, a mix of pain and pleasure filling her body up. Each hand was a different instrument of hurting and indulgence where it teased and tormented her in varying degrees of intensity.

His own cock strained, pulsed with his own yearning as he set a quick pace to plundering her sopping pussy. How slick and hot her folds, how pleasing as her hips rose to take all of what he presented greedily.

"Mmmm," her tiny pink tongue darted out of her lips, ran along the elongated shell of his ear as he buried his face in the nape of her neck, "I'm… I'm not going to last…" Her voice broke off into another whimper as she tucked her face in against his hair, breathed in deep the scent of fur and musk that clung so tantalizingly to his virile presence.

Sliding down her body, he lowered himself between her splayed thighs, rolled his eyes up to watch her expression soften, looked on as disappointment flashed over her mouth in a pout at his departure then contorted in delirium at the realization of just where he was in relation to her form. She couldn't meet the intensity in those burning midnight orbs, couldn't fathom the hunger and urgency reflected in the darkening depths.

"You don't have to last long," the rumbling of his voice trembled over her thigh, followed the path of his fingers plunging with wetly gratifying resonance.

An impish grin spread from corner to corner of his mouth, exposed a sharpened fang in his thrill and elation, "at least not that long." His remark remained casual though behind the gruff tone he was laughing at her again in that highly amused way.

Holy shit… he's going to eat me, flashed through her brain and she wasn't certain if she was thinking on an oral level or something rather more painful. A fine trembling radiated through her structure, flavored her scent with a mix of fear and trepidation. 

Her eyes drew wide; her breath sucked in and held as his claws dragged over her stomach, ripped and tore her night shirt in its path and then violently pulled the material aside to expose odd patches of her pinkened skin marked with shallow welts. A deadly growl shook her body before he shredded the thin covering of her panties in a harsh swipe of talons. 

"Kouga?" she could barely get the word from her lips, slightly bruised and swollen with his earlier kisses. Something dropped into the pit of her stomach, sent shivers over her skin like tiny insects roaming over her flesh.

He tore a cry from her throat, ragged and unrelenting as he dropped his fingers lower, still continuing to push them into her unsatisfied pussy and the undeniable caress of his lips found her inflamed labia and clit. She ground her eyes shut against the sweet torment, pushed herself to the limits of her constraints, her back arched, hips angled forward in lewd sacrifice to his heathen ceremonies.

She was like nectar, sweet and cloying on his tongue, heady and invigorating as he pulled his fingers from her body with a noise of protest from Kagome. It was not long lasting as he sealed his mouth over her nether lips in a smoldering kiss, tore another ragged cry from her throat as she quivered against his mouth.

Teeth scraped across her clit, nipped and sucked as he drew his tongue to a hard point and thrust it without hesitation into her welcoming opening. He repeated the actions of his fingers, drove his tongue deep, feeling the velvet softness of her insides before drawing it out and rolling it up to stroke in a languid and lingering motion over her folds.

The whole of her body tensed around him, he knew if she'd been free her thighs would have crushed his head, shoving more of his face into her dripping mound. Who was he to deny his Kagome anything? His nose brushed the bundle of nerves, nudged and fondled with duel stimulation as he continued to fuck her body with his tongue.

He couldn't breathe past her flesh filling his mouth, engulfing his every sense till nothing but her own aroma and need engulfed his being. As if fevered he sped the claiming of her pussy, alternated strokes to her swollen outer lips and into the clinching tightness of her femininity. His claws dug into her thighs, left crimson half moons against the delicate paleness as he let a growl crawl from deep in his chest, vibrated into her very core with such acuteness it pushed her to just this edge of pain.

One more thrust, one more draw of his lips and mouth against her and she exploded violently on his tongue. Pulling in a sharp breath he filled his lungs with much needed air before delving back to her folds to lap at every last droplet of her fluids gushing in her rapturous orgasm.

"Kouga," all self restraint flew out the window, to hell with the neighbors, as the peak of her climax screamed through her small apartment, echoed completely and uttered through her being with a pulse of energy being fed into her groin, his jyaki entwining and harmonizing with her more pure, divine power. Bucking and rolling her hips she rode his tongue to the very last, till her body could take no more and she collapsed against the chair a quivering mess of oversensitive nerves and synapses.

Resting her head back against the chair her head lolled lazily to the side, her eyes opening only halfway as the warmth and comfort of being so very well pleased set an all encompassing rapture running with spiraling hands through her blood and the rest of her mortal casings. Her mind was clouded, heavy, her trail of thoughts evaporating quickly like steam on a hot day. Two attempts failed in her throat, so raw and sore with the prolonged excitement of what Kouga had given to her for her birthday.

"That was… intense," she croaked, rolling her head forward to gaze down on him as he licked his lips like a cat preening, like a very large predatory cat. He caused another shudder as his tongue soothed across his nail marks in her thigh, small rivulets of blood seeping from the wounds.

"You can release me now and answer my questions," her doe brown eyes were coming clearer, less unfocused but the spirals of animate amber still remained as her inquisitive nature kicked into full gear.

"Who said I was done with you?" the admission stole the breath from her lungs again, as did the playful look in his eyes, the fierceness made her squirm with renewed vigor against the silk binding her wrists and ankles. 


End file.
